Best Friend
by Sugarlatte
Summary: "Even though the whole world mocks me and despised me, I had someone who needs me. That's what I need to be happy..." "Even though the whole world mocks you and despised you, I'll protect you, so... Keep smile..."


**Sugar : Just a one shot inspired by "Daughter of White" and "Wooden Girl : Thousand Years Wiegenlied" by Vocaloid :v Hope you enjoy :)**

**Eve = Code Nemesis to Code Empress**

**Rena = Wind Sneaker**

**Eve's POV**

"I'm sorry for being alive." a habit I always say. I always been softly complained for a useless and boring existence. I'm a nasod, made by human. My master wanted me to become the strongest combat nasod. But I don't know why, I had emotions. "I don't want to fight, I don't want to destroy things." I always said that each time my master wanted me to fight. Every time I said that, he would kicks me, stomps me, and slaps me. It feels hurt, my body hurts so much. If I'm a human, I would be dead now. My master can't replace me, he always failed every time he tried to make a new combat nasod. So, he used me as his servant. I had to obey his orders, whatever it is. Even to licks the floor. But of course, there's one order I can't obey. Kills people. And that's why he still not satisfied by me being his servant...

That day I met her under the El tree. That place is my favorite place, because it's so peaceful without my master around. It was raining, and I sit under the El tree. "What are you doing?" a girl said. I look up, it's an elfen girl. She has greenish blonde hair, tied with black ribbon, and there are two white flowers on her head. "Nothing." I said. She sits next to me and smiled. "You are a nasod, right?" she said. I nodded. "Who made you? How was your life as a nasod?" she ask me. We talked until the rain dried. "My name is Rena, as you must know, I'm an elf." she said and takes out her right hand. "I'm Eve, a nasod. Nice to meet you." I smiled and shakes her hand. "From now on, let's become friends!"

After that, my live looks so much brighter. We always meet each other at night, under the El tree. We talks about our daily life, and many more. Then I knew, her life is not too different from mine. She had been exiled from the elfen world because she didn't choose the way of archery. So she lives deep in the forest near the El tree. She lives by herself, so she's so happy to meet me. I realizes too, that I likes to be with her. I'm happy that I had a friend. I don't care if my master tortures me, I just wanted to meet her, no matter what. Every time I meet her with bruises all over my body, she always threaten it. She's really nice to me. Her smile always cheered me up. All of the pain from the bruises are being washed away, just with her single smile. That time, I vowed to always be with her. Even though the whole world mocks me and despised me, I had someone who needs me. That's what I need to be happy... I want to be with her, forever...

"What do you mean?" Rena's eyes widened. "M-My master... He said he'll takes out my core, that means I'll be dead..." I cried in front of her. Rena gritted her teeth. "Let's go." she said. "Where?" I ask. Rena grabs my left hand and runs towards my master home. "HEY OLD MAN, I WANT TO TALK!" Rena shouted out loud and kicks the front door of my master's laboratory. When we get inside, our eyes widened. My master's left hand is now a nasod hand that looks like a claw. "Master, what are you doing?" I ask. "I cut off my left hand and replace it with a nasod hand. This way, I can fight and you're no longer needed, Eve..." a sick grin plastered on my master's face. He laugh maniacally. My eyes widened in fear.

"You crazy old man!" Rena yelled and strikes my master. "Eve had emotions! You can't compare her with the other machines that you can turn off and on as much as you like! Why don't you let her be free!?" she said. My master and Rena strikes each other. Until my master's claw pierced Rena's heart. "RENA!" I screamed. She fell to the ground and I hugs her tightly. "I-I'm sorry, Eve... Please keep living... For my sake..." Rena said her last words. "NOOO!" I cried out loud, tears running out from my eyes. Then, I glared at my master. "You jerk!" I said. "JUNK BREAK!" I screamed. My master... I killed him, with my own hands... I looked at my hands, which are full of blood. "UWAAAAH!" I cried out loud. "Rena... My only friend, she had gone... Forever..."

**1 year later...**

I walks towards the forest near the El tree. I found Rena's old house. Next to her house is where... I buried her corpse. I sits in front of her grave. "Rena, I picked some flowers for you, your favorite one..." I said and put some flowers near her grave. "Rena, I already made some nasod. I thought that I can make them my friends, but I can't. They didn't had emotions, they just can follow my orders. Rena, you're my true best friend... You can't be replaced by anything. Thanks for being my best friend..." I said and smiled. A single tears running out from my eyes. "Miss Eve, do you need some tissues?" Ophelia asks me. "No, thanks. Let's go home, Ophelia, Oberon..." I smiled and walks away.

Thanks for everything.

I'm glad we met.


End file.
